Krolia's Field Trip to Earth
by StarwayScribbles
Summary: Krolia didn't mean to end up on planet earth. She also didn't mean to fall for a human. Or, the Krolia centric fic about her time on earth no one asked for.


Krolia didn't mean to end up on planet earth. It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission. Nothing special. But of course, the main engine of the ship had to fail (she would find the engineer who was responsible for that and _murder them_ ) and crash right into planet earth. She was bitter. She crashed and she didn't even know why a scouting mission was needed in a galaxy that was still far away from the Empire's claws. She was mad at Kolivan for sending her there and not telling her what she was supposed to search for in the first place.

The last thing Krolia remembers before blacking out was thinking about the stupidity of the situation.

She was _so_ going to haunt Kolivan if she died there.

She woke up in an unfamiliar place. She had expected to wake up in the remaining of her ship, but she found herself safely wrapped in someone's bed sheets. Her first instinct was to scan the place with her stare.

When her eyes fell on the silhouette of what seemed to be a native of the planet, she tried to get up immediately to defend herself from possible harm, but a pain in her stomach (and multiple other places) stopped her of doing so.

"Careful," she heard the man say. "You took a pretty bad beating crashing in the desert."

Krolia only stared at him. After some seconds of evaluating the man, she decided that she couldn't trust him, but she also decided that he was the only font of information she could get for the moment.

"What are you?" the man asked. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Krolia raised her eyebrow while still staring at him (or what she assumed to be a him… you could never know with other species). She decided to answer his question.

"Of course, I understand what you are saying," she answered. "And I guess I am what you would call an alien. Of the galra species to be specific. Not like I expect you yo know what a galra is."

The man's eyes widened at her answer.

"Wow… I mean, I had already gathered that much. Of you being an alien and all. But hearing it it's a different thing," the man said. "You're lucky the garrison didn't detect your ship considering how close we are to them."

Krolia didn't understand much, but instead she decided to get some answers.

"And what would your race be called?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess I kind of assumed you already knew," he answered. "I'm a human."

Krolia sighed.

"Yes, because it was my intention to crash here," she continued. "I would totally know what your race is called."

The human smiled.

"Yeah, good point," he joked.

Krolia stayed there for the next months. She learned that the human had hidden the remains of her ship while she was unconscious and thought of how stupid this human was being. An alien had landed (more like crashed) on his planet, and he wasn't even slightly worried that she would try to harm his race. Although, the more she learned about the earth, the more she wanted to stay there.

"So, what were you trying to do when you crashed here?" the human asked her one day.

Krolia looked at him.

"I was on a scouting mission," she answered.

"And what were you trying to find?"

"…I don't know," she admitted. "I was never told."

"You _do_ realize how stupid that sounds, right?"

"Shut up, earthling."

She was actually starting to like this human.

Later on, while she was in her human's arms, she started feeling like she could actually belong there. She knew she shouldn't attach herself to that human. But she also knew that there was nothing she could do to avoid it.

A month later Krolia was fully recovered. She had already schemed a plan to steal one of the Garrison's ships and get back to the Blade. But when she started puking in the mornings and her belly started growing she realized her stay would have to be a little longer.

The months of her pregnancy were the happiest months of her life. No worrying about the Empire and the Blade's missions and risking her life. Just her, her human and the baby growing in her belly having a good and peaceful time.

The delivery had to be in their cabin.

(Krolia wondered when it stopped being _his_ cabin and became theirs).

It was tough. But they managed.

The first time she held Keith she felt the happiest she had ever felt. Looking at her son, who was so much like her but also so much like his father, filled her with a sentiment that she had never experienced.

It was also the first time she held Keith that she comprehended she couldn't stay. Something so precious, so fragile, would only be harmed if she stayed there. She decided she needed to leave and get back to the Blade, as much as that hurt her.

A few days later, when her human caught her sneaking out of their cabin, she knew that wasn't going to be a pleasant farewell.

"So, you're leaving," he hissed. Krolia could hear the venom in his voice.

"Yes," she admitted. "It's the best. For you and for Keith."

"Bullshit," he roared. "That's bullshit, and you know it."

Krolia already felt the tears in her eyes.

"I am not human. I never was," she cried. "So why are you expecting me to do? Stay? Put your lives at risk? We both know Keith will only have a happy life if I go away."

After finishing her statement, she started to walk away.

"No," she heard her human say. "He will only have a happy life with his mother by his side."

But Krolia didn't look back.

Stealing one of the garrison's ships was easy. The humans didn't have the security systems they bragged about, something that was already clear, considering an alien ship crashed in the desert and they didn't notice it.

Flying out of the planet's atmosphere in the ship, Krolia wished she could see her son again.

Now, years later and looking at her son in one of the Blade's armor and being held hostage, she realized.

"I left you once," she said. "I'll never leave you again."

She realized she wouldn't leave him ever again.


End file.
